Le bal du Graad
by Antares66
Summary: Sous le ciel de Paris, un bal est organisé pour l'anniversaire de Lady Séraphina, première dame du comté de Sibérie Orientale...
1. Cygnes et aigles

1) Cygnes et aigles

Le ciel doré de la capitale française s'empourprait progressivement, debout les allumeurs de réverbères enflammaient de leur feu les mèches des chandelles qui se trouvaient dans leurs lanternes. Alors que la ville lumière renaissait, des carrosses arrivèrent un par un devant la cour de l'Ambassade du Graad à Paris où un bal masqué avait lieu en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Lady Séraphina, première Dame du comté de Sibérie Orientale.

Les laquais en ligne prenaient à l'assaut chacun des fiacres à l'arrêt d'où, d'un coup brusque, ils abaissaient le marchepied et ouvraient en s'inclinant la portière du véhicule.  
Le valet, main tendue aidait ces dames à descendre.

Lady Séraphina portait une création parisienne en tissu de Lyon aux couleurs d'un bleu pastel sur lequel avait été cousu des boutons de roses accompagnés d'une chute de dentelles. Son corset offrait un décolleté plongeant à la mode sur sa poitrine généreuse, au teint d'une blancheur neigeuse qui rappelait celle de ses contrées.  
Sa taille resserrée l'affina un peu plus pour développer la courbe de ses hanches.  
Ses cheveux longs avaient eux été relevés laissant quelques mèches flotter sur ses joues et sur ses épaules dénudées.

Son amie Calvera qui l'accompagnait, la peau dorée par le soleil mexicain, portait quant à elle, une robe d'un vert très clair dont le corsage était pailleté de petits papillons dorés, la partie jupe descendait elle en cascade de ruches volantes.  
Sa chevelure noire était tirée en arrière par des petits peignes, sur lesquels avait été noués coquettement des œillets.

Les seules consignes qu'elles avaient reçues étaient d'arriver ensemble, accompagnées d'un garde du Graad.  
Avant de quitter le château où elles séjournaient, des masques aux plumes blanches et au nez légèrement allongé, un brin orangé, leur avait été déposés.

Cygnes malgré elles derrière leurs duvets, elles gravirent les premières marches de l'Ambassade où Unity les attendait.  
Lui avait fière allure dans son costume d'apparat décoré d'une ceinture rouge dans laquelle s'était entremêlée une épée. Il portait également un loup représentant un aigle royal au plumage irisé gris marron, au bec crochu argenté.  
– Mesdemoiselles, vous êtes sensationnelles ! Fit-il en s'inclinant.  
Après s'être montrées respectueuses, Séraphina lui demanda:  
– Ainsi, tu as organisé un bal masqué ?  
– Oui, en ton honneur. Demoiselles cygnes, gentilshommes aigles.  
Très heureuse de sa réponse, sa sœur lui donna un baiser sur la joue.  
– Ce masque est de toute splendeur, Unity. Merci de m'en avoir offert un.  
– C'est avec plaisir Calvera. Venez. Leur fit-il en leur montrant le chemin.

Sous une galerie de colonnes, un majordome leur ouvrit les doubles portes en chêne qui cachaient derrière elles, la grande salle des réceptions où se trouvait une foule bavarde faite de gracieux oiseaux et de rapaces prestigieux qui n'étaient autre qu'ambassadeurs et aristocrates de toutes les nations alliées au Sanctuaire.

Unity présenta l'un des sièges de velours grenat qui parsemaient la pièce, à sa sœur et lui demanda de s'y asseoir.

Le maître d'hôtel s'approcha d'eux avec un plateau sur lequel était posé quelques coupes de champagne qu'il proposait aux convives.

Debout il leva son verre et ses invités le suivirent, il prit la parole:  
– Ma chère Séraphina, c'est ici dans ta capitale préférée, aux côtés de nos amis et amies, fit-il en s'inclinant, que je voudrais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire pour tes vingt ans. Je lève mon verre à ma charmante sœur qui embellit de sa présence la morosité du froid Sibérien.

Leurs invités les imitèrent et tous trinquèrent à la santé de l'héroïne du jour.  
« Joyeux anniversaire Lady Séraphina ! »

Elle leur sourit à tous et les remercia en ouvrant le bal avec son frère, comme le voulait le cérémonial de la cour du Graad.

Les yeux de Calvera eux s'attardèrent sur la décoration des lieux. Il y avait des statues de chérubins pétrifiés s'amusant.  
Le plafond était lui, orné de guirlandes florales qui encadraient des peintures bibliques, à côté desquelles était suspendus d'énormes luminaires décoratifs, le style semblait s'exprimer en rococo.  
Certains murs étaient recouverts de fresques presque pompéiennes, d'autres étaient des parois couvertes de glaces, sur lesquelles se reflétaient comme des halos lumineux, les bulles de champagne pétillants dans leur cristal.  
Son regard se dirigeait alors vers les toilettes somptueuses des dames, lorsqu'on la sortit de sa contemplation en la pinçant.  
Elle sursauta, prête à donner une gifle à l'imposteur qui arrêta d'un coup net sa main. .  
– Alors, serpent à plumes, ne te gêne surtout pas ! Prends du plaisir devant tous ces pompeux !  
Elle retourna la tête sur lui qui n'avait pas lâché sa main et la lui baisa.  
– Scorpion ! Comment as-tu fait pour me reconnaître ?  
– C'est moi qui t'ai envoyé ces œillets pour tes cheveux, ils les parfument magnifiquement bien.  
Elle rougit.  
– Merci pour le cadeau, Kardia.  
– Tu veux bien me suivre ? J'ai à te parler.

A ce moment-là, un jeune homme au visage hâlé s'approcha d'eux:  
– Señorita Calvera ? L'interrogea t-il en s'inclinant.  
– Monsieur ? Fit-elle d'une révérence.  
– Armando. Lui répondit-il. Je suis le fils de l'Ambassadeur Sanchez du Mexique. Je ne savais pas que l'une de nos jolies compatriotes serait présente à cette réception. Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être ma cavalière ? Lui demanda t-il en lui offrant une coupe de champagne.  
Kardia, les bras croisés, regardait leur scène derrière son loup et non sans une pointe d'agacement lui sourit pour finalement lui arracher les deux verres des mains.  
– Muchas gracias Armando ! Mais ce soir, Mademoiselle Calvera est sous ma protection.

Kardia, toujours aussi sûr de lui, se fraya un chemin dans la foule d'où il l'entraîna sans qu'elle puisse dire un mot, laissant Armando planté seul sur les lames des bois du plancher, bouche bée.  
– Tu ferais mieux de me dire tout de suite où nous allons, Scorpion !  
– Se balader.  
– Tu n'as aucun savoir-vivre Kardia ! Sais-tu au moins qui il était ?  
Le Scorpion poussa un soupir en guise de réponse.  
– J'aurais pu négocier l'arrivage de produits nouveaux pour ma taverne !  
– J'avais oublié que marchander avec un "je ne sais qui" à une soirée d'anniversaire où l'on a été invitée et lorsqu'on est déjà accompagnée, était "élégant" puisque tu veux parler de "délicatesse" ! railla t-il.

xxx

Pendant ce temps-là, Dégel caché également derrière son masque, s'approcha de Séraphina et s'inclina en même temps que l'Ambassadeur de Russie.  
– M'accorderiez-vous la prochaine danse, Lady Séraphina ? Demandèrent-ils ensemble.  
– Ne me l'auriez-vous pas promise, dame Séraphina ? La questionna le russe qui se dénuda le visage.  
– C'est un honneur Monsieur l'Ambassadeur, affirma t-elle. Mais la promesse fut donnée à mon ami ici présent, le chevalier Dégel.  
Le dignitaire le regarda et répondit sur un ton sarcastique:  
– Puisqu'on ne marche pas sur les plates-bandes d'un Saint d'Athéna...  
Il prit congé.  
Dégel trouva sa réponse remplie d'indélicatesse et voulut lui répondre mais, elle lui fit une profonde révérence:  
\- C'est avec joie que j'accepte votre invitation, Dégel.  
– Ainsi, vous m'aviez reconnu ? Lui demanda t-il.  
– Votre loup ne m'empêcherait guère de vous reconnaître. Lui répondit-elle.

Dans cette ambiance presque carnavalesque, l'étiquette semblait être oubliée, elle prit la liberté de continuer en lui effleurant les cheveux:  
– Personne ne possède une chevelure pareille à la vôtre...  
Puis l'admirant, elle le félicita:  
– Quel déploiement de magnificence dans ce costume !  
Il sourit.  
– Flatteuse que vous êtes !  
Elle rit joyeusement.  
– C'est celui de l'ordre du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Mais c'est moi qui manque de civilité, pardonnez-moi, j'ai omis de vous souhaiter un très joyeux anniversaire et de vous dire à quel point vous étiez ravissante. Lui dit-il en lui offrant un baisemain.

La voyant brusquement intimidée, il enchaîna:  
– J'espère ne pas avoir offensé l'ambassadeur. Il y a un tas d'hommes qui aimeraient danser avec vous.  
– Ils ne m'intéressent pas. Je préfère être avec...  
Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase de peur de trahir ses sentiments.  
Il lui sourit timidement, l'orchestre se mit à jouer les premiers accords d'une valse. *  
– Danserons-nous ?  
– Oui, dansons.

Dégel passa son bras sous la taille de Séraphina en appuyant sa main sur sa hanche, elle en frissonna et il la fixa, lui prenant la main et la serrant dans la sienne sans la quitter du regard. Lorsqu'il la pressa contre son torse, il la sentit trembler de tout son corps et l'entraîna sur le parquet, tournoyant autour de la salle pas après pas.

Les couples virevoltaient avec joie sur cette danse tournante rythmée, les dames attendaient avec impatience la "volta"*.  
Dégel souleva Séraphina qu'il trouva légère dans ses bras pour ce fameux saut, avant de lui redéposer les pieds de nouveau sur le sol pour continuer à tourbillonner.

L'orchestre s'arrêta, il la remercia et ils se retrouvèrent devant l'une des portes qui donnaient sur le hall d'entrée, d'où se pressaient de nouveaux fêtards.  
Traversant leur invasion, elle pensa qu'il la reconduisait auprès de leurs amis mais, il la tira vers lui et l'emmena.


	2. Armure sans cœur

2) Armure sans cœur

Le soleil avait tiré sa révérence, Kardia et Calvera avaient eux quitté le bal.  
Les lampions guidaient leurs pas sur un chemin d'herbes, piquées de boutons d'or.  
Au bout d'un timide sentier entre les massifs de rhododendrons fleuris, un kiosque à musique fait de torsades boisées les observait.

La charmante Psyché et son amoureux Cupidon pourtant faits de marbre, les accueillirent sous leur pavillon.  
– Kardia ! Devions-nous réellement quitter le bal ?  
– Pourquoi ? Voudrais-tu retourner auprès de ce jeune garçon brillant ? La questionna t-il sur un ton ironique.  
– Je ne vis pas de la flatterie ! Tu me connais assez bien pour le savoir ! Mais puisque tu ne veux pas que je marchande ici et pour une fois que je suis invitée à une telle réception, j'aurais aimé tout simplement danser.  
Il roula des yeux.  
– Et puis, une fille aime vivre de temps à autre d'un brin de cour.  
– De quoi ?  
– De cour !  
Laissant échapper volontairement un profond soupir pour l'ennuyer:  
– Bon d'accord, je n'aime pas ça, mais puisque c'est pour toi et que c'est jour de fête... Avant tout, débarrassons-nous de ces masques ridicules.

Redevenus Kardia et Calvera sous leurs propres traits, la nuit musicale leur était finalement si douce aux oreilles, qu'il s'inclina et prit un ton faussement hautain.  
– Ma très chère Calvera, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner sur ces quelques notes de musique ?  
Jouant son jeu, elle l'imita et lui répondit:  
– J'aurais été très déçue si vous ne me l'aviez pas proposé. C'est donc avec une immense joie que je vous accorde cette faveur, chevalier du Scorpion.

Kardia, plus grand que Calvera, la souleva en passant son bras autour de sa taille:  
– Tu es beaucoup plus légère que tu ne le paraît !  
– Merci ! C'est toujours un plaisir de t'entendre me louer un compliment.  
Elle baissa la tête vers le sol:  
– Pour danser, j'ai besoin d'avoir les pieds sur terre, pas dans les airs, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il l'a déposa en remontant légèrement sa jupe:  
– Fais attention ! On ne peut pas voir mes chevilles ici !  
– J'ai déjà vu beaucoup plus tu sais.  
– Arrête de me raconter n'importe quoi !  
– Souviens-toi de la nuit où tu m'as mis dehors alors que Sacha, je veux dire Athéna et toi, étiez bien au chaud... Lorsque tu es venue à courir vers moi, tu étais dans un déshabillé vaporeux, d'où j'ai entrevu les courbes de ta féminité...  
Elle éclata de rire:  
– Un déshabillé vaporeux ? C'était une chemise de nuit, courte certes, mais de là à être vaporeuse. Franchement, de quelle imagination, tu fais preuve !  
– Moi, je l'ai trouvé vaporeux.  
– Bon, soit ! Mais regarde où tu mets les pieds, bon sang ! Elle est à six temps ! Toi maintenant, c'est "gauche - droite - gauche".  
Après quelques pas tournoyant :  
– Non ! "droite - gauche - droite".  
– Quoi ? Mais, c'est pas ce que tu viens de me dire !  
– C'est logique non ? Sinon, nous n'arriverons jamais à valser. Moi, je fais l'inverse. Bon, reprenons, "gauche – droite – gauche – droite – gauche – droite". Aie ! Mes pieds !  
Il rit:  
– Ça c'était mon quarante-cinq.  
– Très drôle !

Cet havre de paix leur offrait une atmosphère intime à la lueur des bougies qui avaient été éparpillées un peu partout, elle s'assit et lui dos courbé, la tête légèrement inclinée vers elle, la contemplât sous ces cils.

– Je suis heureuse qu'ils aient pensé à laisser un banc, mon pied est tout endolori par ta faute ! Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

Il avait l'air de s'imprégner de la sérénité des lieux, cherchant semblait-il des mots à lui exprimer, il prit une profonde respiration, s'adossa à la banquette, passa discrètement son bras derrière elle pour l'allonger jusqu'à son épaule, sur lequel il aurait voulu la déposer mais elle le sortit de ses réflexions.  
– Qu'allais-tu faire derrière moi ?  
Il retira son bras brusquement et se mit à rire nerveusement:  
– Si je ne peux plus m'étendre...  
– Kardia, sommes-nous venus jusqu'ici pour goûter aux plaisirs de ce charmant jardin rendu à dame nature ? Lui demanda t-elle.  
– Oui. Non ! Enfin... En fait, je voulais m'isoler de toute cette foule pour être seul avec toi, et te dire...  
– Que veux-tu me dire ?  
– Que j'ai mal partout ... Je dors très mal, mon corps est en pièces !  
– C'est probablement l'effet de tes nombreuses batailles, petite nature ! Lança t-elle pour l'amuser.  
Le Scorpion ne riant pas, la regarda déconfit, gardant tout son sérieux. Elle continua.  
– En as-tu parlé à votre infirmerie ou à Dégel ?  
Avec une moue mi-amusée, il se leva.  
– Oui ! Oui ! Ils ne peuvent rien y faire... Après tout, c'est de ta faute !  
Maintenant debout, elle lui fit face.  
– Faute ? Répéta t-elle. Ma faute ? Lui demanda t-elle.  
– Parfaitement, ta faute. Fit Kardia résigné.  
– Mais, de quoi parles-tu, Scorpion ?  
Les yeux malicieux de Kardia brillaient:  
– Tu m'as envoûté ! Tu n'es qu'une sorcière, serpent à plumes !  
Calvera serra les dents:  
– Tu délires ou quoi ! C'est pas vrai ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, sale gamin ! Je ne suis pas une sorcière !

Elle le dévisagea les yeux écarquillés, dont la main s'était tendue vers lui pour le gifler lorsqu'il l'attrapa et la serra dans la sienne avec force tout en ne laissant pas son amie lui échapper du regard.  
De son ongle écarlate, Kardia lui remonta le menton, elle vit ses yeux vifs, le sachant de mauvaise humeur, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Il l'attira un peu plus sur lui et se courba, son sourire était moqueur :  
– Calvera, je te trouve irrésistible lorsque tu me foudroies du regard !  
Figée, se gardant de tout commentaire et sans aucune protestation de sa part, il referma son bras sur elle et l'embrassa.

Frappée de stupeur, elle avait gardé les yeux ouverts. Il se détacha:  
– Calvera, ferme la bouche, tu ressembles à un poisson !  
Elle ne semblait pas l'écouter, elle était totalement abasourdie par ce qui venait de lui arriver. Ils se regardèrent. Avec un pli un peu sournois au coin de la bouche, il reprit possession du corps de Calvera en la serrant contre lui avec une tendresse que beaucoup le croirait incapable de donner et pourtant, il lui caressa encore et encore ses lèvres avec les siennes.

A regret, il la libéra de lui.  
Elle dû s'avouer avoir apprécié le rythme lent de cette étreinte, le délicat pouvoir entre un homme et une femme qui venait de la plonger dans un monde de sensations nouvelles, mais brusquement Kardia rit nerveusement, regarda ailleurs et avec une parfaite maîtrise de soi en cette occasion, il lui expliqua:  
– C'était inattendu, n'est-ce pas ?  
Elle le contemplait aux épaules larges, il se retourna pour rompre son silence.  
– J'ai lutté contre ces sentiments, tu sais, durement même, mais Dégel m'a appris que toutes les batailles ne pouvaient pas se gagner. J'ai perdu celle-là... Aujourd'hui, je suis sans cœur et c'est la première fois que ça me remplit de joie parce qu'il y a peu, j'ai réalisé que je l'avais laissé au Mexique auprès de toi où il sera à jamais heureux.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, elle arriva à lui dire:  
– Nous devons penser à Sacha, celle que tu appelles maintenant Athéna.  
– J'en suis parfaitement conscient. Je lui suis dévoué et j'irais jusqu'en enfer pour notre cause. Je sais que les combats sérieux nous arrivent et que je vais m'en régaler...

Dans sa tristesse, elle lui demanda:  
– Pourquoi m'avoir embrassée ?  
– Parce que je sais également qu'une jeune mexicaine m'a fait confiance. Je n'ai pas oublié que finalement elle m'avait sauvé de la mort devant ma Déesse... et je me suis laissé éprendre d'elle...

Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sien, elle le contempla comme si c'était leur première rencontre:  
– Kardia ? C'est bien toi ? Lui demanda t-elle pour être certaine de ne pas rêver.  
– Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Armando ? Fit-il sarcarstiquement.  
Il tira de sa poche une bourse de velours.  
– Je voulais te faire un cadeau.  
Il l'ouvrit et lui déroula un collier au bout duquel pendait un cœur "fiole" en cristal.  
– Je l'ai acheté en pensant à toi.  
– Pour moi ?  
– Oui, car lorsque j'aurais disparu, qui d'autre que toi fera flotter la bannière, Kardia ? La réponse est simple, personne. Je n'aurais jamais existé.

Il l'avait à nouveau captivé, Calvera le regardait surprise.  
– Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ?  
– O-oui. Fit-elle faiblement.  
– J'aimerais que nous mélangions nos sangs.  
– Pardon ?  
– Ne prends pas peur. Tu vois ce cœur, lui montra t-il, c'est un récipient.

Il coupa le dessus de son doigt avec son ongle et y pressa son or rouge qui ruissela dans la fiole.  
Elle laissa échapper un cri. Il lui adressa un sourire:  
– Je t'assure que ça ne fait pas mal.  
– Tu veux que je me coupe également ?  
– Je vais le faire pour toi.

Se sentant comme hypnotisée, Calvera cédait progressivement à la volonté du Scorpion qui lui prit la main.  
– Es-tu courageuse ?  
– Je le suis, oui.  
– Tu vas enfin goûter à mon aiguille.  
– Tu ne vas pas être sadique, la coupure sera petite, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Minuscule !  
Debout, il leva la main, allongea son ongle, il lui semblait que la forme de ses yeux changeait. Elle ferma les siens, pinça les lèvres et il explosa de rire.  
– Woaw ! Tu aurais du voir ta tête ! Je ne vais pas te transpercer !  
– Tu n'es qu'un garnement ! Lui dit-elle en le fixant toute tremblante.  
"Aie !" S'écria t-elle.  
– Tu vois ! Tu n'as rien vu venir. Je te l'ai tout de même sortie ! Lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil tout en léchant son ongle. Presse-le maintenant.

Son sang se colla d'abord sur le cristal et puis y roula goutte après goutte jusqu'au fond du bijou. Kardia ferma le flacon, le secoua et l'accrocha au cou de son amie.  
– Calvera, mon cœur est à toi maintenant. Prends en bien soin pour moi. Lui demanda t-il.

Elle lui demanda de s'approcher d'elle, passa ses mains autour de son cou et l'embrassa.  
– N'en profite pas de trop !  
– Je promets de faire flotter la bannière Kardia à jamais, quoi qu'il arrive dans ma vie. Lui chuchota t-elle à l'oreille en serrant le cœur.

Il l'attira vers lui, donna un baiser, la regarda dans les yeux en riant:  
– Bon, allons faire un tour en barque. Je me demande combien de temps il va me falloir pour que je puisse mouiller ta belle robe.  
– Oh ! Je constate que notre lune de miel est déjà finie !  
– Je ne t'ai pas demandé en mariage que je sache !  
– Et j'aurais de toute façon dit non ! Tu aurais été une ruine pour moi, surtout pour ma taverne !  
– T'es franchement pas sympathique Serpent à plumes !  
– Tu n'attends que le moment de me provoquer ! Arrête de m'ennuyer !  
– Calvera, j'adore lorsque tu es en colère !  
D'un petit mouvement de jupe qui amusa le Scorpion, elle s'était retournée pour s'en aller sans lui mais, il la rattrapa par le coude:  
– Cesse de faire ta tête...  
Elle haussa les épaules et lui répondit :  
– Bien, mon chéri !

Il avait ouvert grand les yeux à l'annonce de cette nouvelle déclaration. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à pareil titre mais, elle décela une petite rougeur sur la joue du Scorpion et y passa les doigts pour ressentir la chaleur du feu qu'elle venait d'éveiller en lui.

Elle lui sourit puis ils se défièrent, il se rapprocha, la prit dans ses bras avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, elle capitula et sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
– Attention ! Tu m'enflammes ! et ma faim de toi est animale.

Il la regarda avec une satisfaction de vainqueur et la "dévora" profitant du temps qui leur était donné, ne niant toutefois pas que, reconduite au Mexique par ses soins, il partirait et elle ne le reverrait jamais plus, malgré qu'il venait de recoudre son cœur sur l'habit qu'était la peau de celle qu'il aimait.  
Prêtant attention au bijou qui pendait entre les seins de Calvera et à présent si proche d'elle, il crut déjà entendre les battements de sa mécanique...


	3. Un amour sans destin

3) Un amour sans destin

Dégel et Séraphina traversèrent une enfilade de pièces meublées d'un style élégant pour se retrouver à l'intérieur de l'orangerie.  
– Quelle étrange sensation n'est ce pas, d'être en pleine civilisation moderne sous un toit de verre, contemplant les étoiles parmi les agrumes et les fleurs exotiques ?  
– Vous n'aimez pas la modernité de notre monde, Séraphina ?  
– Sa vitesse m'effraie... Mais, où m'emmenez-vous ?  
– Prendre l'air dans le parc, si vous me le permettez ?  
– C'est une excellente idée. Vous verrez Dégel que le jardin est à lui seul une pure merveille.

Il l'emmena vers de vastes portes-fenêtres d'où il la fit sortir pour se retrouver au frais sur un balcon. Ils descendirent quelques marches et se baladèrent sur la promenade faite de graviers blancs qui longeait les parterres d'eau. Le printemps avait fait exploser mille fleurs entre les bassins d'où apparaissaient tel des fantômes dans la nuit blanche, des Crénées.  
S'éloignant, ils empruntèrent un petit sentier bordé de haies ordonnées qui les menait à une petite rivière artificielle qui se finissait en lac.

Ils s'approchèrent d'un embarcadère auquel étaient amarrés quelques petits bateaux.  
– Ce soir, nous pouvons larguer les amarres.  
Elle souriait enchantée:  
– Et où voguerons-nous ?  
– C'est une surprise. Lui dit-il.

Il sauta à l'intérieur de l'une des barques, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à monter à bord, il prit place devant elle, pagaies en main, ils partirent flottant doucement sur le ruban soyeux de l'eau.

Il virent au loin, un petit bateau qui traçait son chemin vers les impertinentes fontaines des eaux, éclaboussant quiconque osait s'en approcher...  
– Regardez Dégel, ce sont Kardia et Calvera... Oh !  
Leurs amis étaient enlacés.  
Eux, glissant sur l'eau, elle rougit et n'acheva pas sa phrase, de peur de paraître trop curieuse.  
Lui manœuvrait leur embarcation, d'où il se trouvait, il n'arrivait plus à lâcher le regard de sa jeune compagne.  
Séraphina avait l'impression qu'ils échangeaient des pensées qui leur étaient secrètes.

Gardant le silence, il amarra le bateau le long des flots, descendit le premier pour tendre la main à son amie et l'aida à descendre.

Dégel l'entraîna vers une petite allée qui était illuminée par des lanternes chinoises accrochées aux branches des charmes* qui formaient un tunnel boisé.  
Au bout de cette charmille, dans le plus profond des recoins sombres du jardin de l'Ambassade, se trouvait secrètement érigée une tonnelle dont le fer était recouvert de lierres entrelacés à des roses anglaises au cœur en spirale. Un tapis de bougies ensoleillait les lieux.  
Au centre du pavillon fleuri, parfumé par la reine des fleurs *, elle y découvrit un lit de pétales rouges, un banc couvert de coussins faits de soies auprès duquel avait été installé une petite table sur laquelle se trouvait une bouteille de champagne et deux coupes.

Séraphina subjuguée, le souffle coupé par tant de beauté, se retourna déconcertée sur Dégel.  
– C'était une surprise pour votre anniversaire, de la part de votre frère et de la mienne. Il m'a permis de vous y emmener pour nous éloigner quelques instants et de pouvoir ainsi saisir toute la magie de cette nuit. Lui dit-il.  
– C'est féerique ! Seriez-vous un enchanteur, Dégel ? Lui demanda t-elle toute joyeuse. Ces roses en forme de dentelles sont mes préférées, vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ?  
– Oui. J'en avais fait un croquis pour Unity me rappelant de votre teint.  
Elle avait l'impression que ses joues se fardèrent seules de ce qu'il venait de lui dire:  
– Celui-là même... lui sourit-il voyant la rosée l'empourprer d'émoi.

Il se dénuda le visage, elle en fit de même prenant le courage de lui faire face.  
– Je voulais être seul avec vous pour vous offrir un cadeau personnel pour vos vingt ans.  
Il sortit de l'une de ses poches une boîte noire qu'il glissa dans les mains de son amie.  
– Je vous souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire Séraphina.

Elle ouvrit l'écrin qui contenait un bijou, clouée sur place:  
– Mais c'est votre signe zodiacal, celui du Verseau !  
La partie décorative représentait les vagues du dixième signe, couvertes d'une pluie de cristaux posée sur une épingle de sûreté, le tout fait d'or.  
– Je suis heureux que votre broche vous plaise. Je l'ai faite faire spécialement pour vous.  
– Puis-je réellement l'accepter ?  
– C'est votre cadeau... Nous voulions vous gâter cette année.  
– Je n'ai pas de mot pour vous remercier de votre gentillesse. Cette année, dites-vous ? Serais-ce un cadeau d'a... d'adieu ?

– Vous rappelez-vous le bal au château de la Vouivre ?  
– Oui, bien sûr ! Quelle aventure...  
– Je vous ai tenue dans mes bras, vous m'aviez effleuré les joues...  
– Oui, je m'en rappelle. Lui répondit-elle baissant la tête.  
– Je dois vous avouer que les palpitations de mon cœur avaient un rythme semblable à celui de sa cadence lorsque je me bats. Je n'avais qu'une envie, vous serrer encore plus fort et celle de vous embrasser. La gorge nouée comme un imbécile, je vous ai laissée partir sans rien vous dire.

Plongée dans l'incertitude de ce qu'elle entendait, interloquée, elle leva les yeux vers lui.  
– Le hasard avait fini par prendre pitié de moi lorsqu'il m'a envoyé en Sibérie pour mon entraînement. J'y ai découvert une famille... une jeune fille qui devint l'unique rayon de soleil de son frère et progressivement le mien. Ce bijou est un hommage à l'amour sincère et profond que j'ai pour vous, Séraphina.

Trop bouleversée pour parler, Elle le laissa continuer.  
– Serait-il trop tard pour vous dire "je vous aime" ?

Elle crut d'abord à une illusion mais, il était bien là auprès d'elle, qu'elle en rougit et lui déclara avec tendresse:  
– Votre présence auprès de nous, Dégel, a fait naître en moi des sentiments que je n'avais jamais éprouvé pour personne d'autre que vous. Non, il n'est pas trop tard... Je vous aime mais avais-je besoin de vous l'avouer ?

Il respira profondément et la regarda désespérément:  
– Si je n'étais pas un chevalier d'Athéna, Lady Séraphina, je me mettrais à genoux, ici devant vous et vous demanderais de me faire l'honneur d'être ma femme devant les yeux de Dieu.

Elle lui jeta un regard ému et leurs yeux restèrent prisonniers l'un de l'autre:  
– Si vous n'étiez pas un chevalier d'Athéna, Dégel, l'honneur aurait été mien de vous répondre par un "oui", vous seul en auriez eu le droit... mais, il y a un mais... n'est-ce pas ?  
– Effectivement... Lorsque le rêve de cette soirée sera écoulé, je serais dans l'obligation de retourner vers la réalité, la mienne, celles des combats.  
– Et ma vie s'assombrira. Lui dit-elle en allant s'asseoir sur le banc.  
Elle avait prononcé cette phrase avec tant de douleur, se détournant de lui pour qu'il n'aperçoive pas le chagrin qui lui serrait le cœur.

Il s'avança:  
– Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Unity sera toujours à vos côtés.  
Il s'assit auprès d'elle, lui prit la main qui était aussi glacée que la sienne et y déposa un baiser.  
– Séraphina, à vous je peux le dire, les dernières nouvelles du Sanctuaire ne sont pas bonnes... pesant ses mots, il continua. Nous pensons que les batailles ne seront pas aussi facilement gagnées que nous l'aurions espéré. Pour arriver à la victoire, nos vies seront probablement sollicitées.  
Elle avait brusquement levé les yeux vers lui, surprise de cette dernière confession.  
– Je ne pense pas qu'après cette soirée nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau.  
– Me parleriez-vous de votre mort ? C'est une éventualité que je ne peux pas envisager !

Elle le fouillait du regard comme si elle cherchait une solution au fond de ses yeux mais, de solution, il n'en avait pas. Il n'osa pas lui avouer à quel point il jugeait la situation désespérée.  
Désemparé, voyant des larmes ruisseler sur ses joues, il la serra dans ses bras pour la consoler, lui survolant de la bouche les cheveux:  
– Je suis désolé de vous avoir bouleversé à ce point, je n'en avais aucun droit. Pardonnez-moi Séraphina. Ne gâchons pas le temps qui nous est si précieux.

Tristement, elle savait qu'il disait vrai. Elle sécha doucement ses yeux, car elle voulut l'honorer à son tour, sachant ce qu'il allait devoir subir pour libérer l'humanité de la folie du Dieu des Enfers:  
– Je ne veux pas que vous imaginiez que je sois ingrate ni que je me plaigne de mon sort, cette nuit est tellement magique si vous saviez, je ne peux honnêtement que vous remercier...

Timidement, avec sa bouche, Dégel effleura la joue de Séraphina d'une caresse, elle sentit ses pommettes rougir sous le feu du sang qui lui parcourait les tempes.  
– Vous êtes si belle Séraphina. Lui murmura t-il à l'oreille. Incroyablement belle. Lui susurra t-il en lui déposant des baisers dans le cou.  
La respiration de Séraphina suivait celle de Dégel qui s'était accélérée. Elle sentait son souffle sur sa nuque descendre librement vers ses seins, s'enivrant du goût de cet amour:  
– Vous êtes un homme ce soir, Dégel.  
– Oui Séraphina, ce soir, je suis un homme. Cela vous effraie t-il ?  
– Non, je vous désire.  
Il frôla sa bouche pour chercher ses lèvres et enfin, l'embrassa.

Perdant toute notion du temps, ils s'étaient aimés. Dégel libéra ses lèvres de celles de Séraphina:  
– C'est moi qui vous reconduirait au Graad...

 _Fin, du moins pour l'instant ..._

xxx

(*) La valse est une danse – à partir de 1780 à Vienne. Elle n'était donc pas populaire en Occident à l'époque de Dégel et Séraphina mais, elle se répandait progressivement dans les bals mondains.  
La valse de l'Empereur de Johann Strauss fils – 1889.  
(*) La volta est une danse populaire, d'origine provençale, qui pourrait être l'une des premières formes de la valse. Elle est donc à trois temps de tempo rapide et fait partie des danses sautées. Elle fut très prisée sous la Renaissance.  
(*) Les Crénées sont les nymphes des fontaines.  
(*) Les charmes sont des arbres.  
(*) Une charmille est un tunnel boisé que l'on peut retrouver dans les grands jardins.  
(*) Reine des fleurs = la rose.


End file.
